The Amazing Race: Mario vs Harry Potter
by Ulua24
Summary: Twelve teams of two will embark on a race around the world of books and video games for a life-changing prize.


**Author's Note**

Hi.

I am a massive fan of The Amazing Race, and really wanted to write a fanfiction. I was torn between writing a Harry Potter one and a Mario one so I decided to combine them. This will contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.

I do not own Mario, Harry Potter or The Amazing Race. Sally the toad is my own creation.

* * *

><p>A camera was showing a landscape with grassy hills and small houses, zooming around to show every inch of this place. There was a large and majestic castle in the distance. A voice started talking.<p>

"This is Toad Town, the capital city of the famous Mushroom Kingdom. The kingdom is best known for its ruler, Princess Peach, but today, in the heart of the bustling town, 12 teams will be beginning a race around the world for one million galleons or coins. I am your host, Sally"

A toad is shown standing in the town square, with long blonde hair and a blue spots.

"We will be giving 24 people the opportunity to travel around the world of books and video games. They are split into 12 teams, each with a pre-existing relationship. This race, however, will be like no other. We are pitting 6 teams from the Super Mario series against 6 teams from the Harry Potter series. Teams are racing not just for themselves, but to represent their series."

Sally stops talking, and points to 12 cars in the distance.

"The 12 teams are being transported to the town square by car. The teams are…."

**Harry & Hermione- Team HP**

"Harry and Hermione, friends and classmates."

Harry was wearing a black sweater and track pants, while Hermione was dressed in jeans and a white knitted jumper.

"We've only known each other for 7 years, but in that time we've done so much," said Harry, turning to Hermione.

"Harry and I aren't exactly best friends, but we understand each other's strengths and weaknesses." Hermione pushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

"This should be a really cool and fun experience. I can't wait for it," stated Harry.

**Peach & Daisy- Team Mario**

"Peach and Daisy, princess and lifelong friends."

Both the royal ladies had ditched the normal dresses and were wearing a t-shirt, leggings and a flower in their hair. Peach's shirt was pink, while Daisy's was orange.

"We met at a party of Mario's," explained Daisy. "Mario had just rescued me, and invited me to his house. I met Peach, and we've been virtually inseparable since."

Peach nodded in agreement, before opening her mouth.

"People just see us as the dumb, pretty girls in the background. But we're going to prove them wrong."

"If we happen to meet a cute guy, it wouldn't be that bad, though….." laughed Daisy.

**Katie & Alicia- Team HP**

"Katie & Alicia, teammates for five years."

Katie was wearing a red tank top and black shorts, and Alicia was wearing a pink t-shirt and black pants. Both girls had their hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Katie and I both play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Alicia.

"We also get along really well as friends, and we thought that this would be a cool thing to do," added Katie.

"We seem nice, but we are also really competitive. We are playing to win."

**Bowser & Ludwig- Team Mario**

"Bowser & Ludwig, father and son."

Bowser wasn't wearing anything, while Ludwig had a plain blue t-shirt.

"Papa and I don't exactly get on," mentioned Ludwig.

"Yes we do!" yelled Bowser, looking angry. Ludwig cowered.

"He's always favoured Jr.," he muttered. "I wanted us to spend some time together."

"We do spend time together!" shouted Bowser indignantly.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

**Minerva & Dolores- Team HP**

"Minerva and Dolores, co-workers."

Minerva was donning an emerald green cloak while Dolores was dressed in her usual pink fluffy cardigan and short black skirt.

"We were sent here by Cornelius- I mean Minister Fudge," said Dolores sweetly.

"Hopefully, Dolores," replied Minerva, turning to face her co-worker, "we can put our differences aside and win this money. For the sake of Hogwarts."

"Oh, no. The money won't be going to Hogwarts," responded Dolores, smiling in a cruel way. "Minister Fudge has big plans for the cash."

Minerva turns to the camera, an exasperated look on her face.

**Brighton & Twila- Team Mario**

"Brighton & Twila, dating hosts of Mario Party World."

Brighton was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and Twila was dressed in a long, deep blue dress.

"Me and Brighton are the proud owners of the land of parties," said Twila defiantly.

"It's a shame that at the moment, Twila can't realise that I'm much cooler than her." Brighton crossed his arms.

"Oh, give it a rest!" shouted Twila.

"You give it a rest! Always going on about how she's better than me….. she should just open her eyes and notice how awesome I am!"

"Uggh!" groaned Twila.

**Remus & Tonks- Team HP**

"Remus and Tonks, married."

Remus had a long mustard-coloured cloak on, while Tonks was wearing a similar one, but hers was purple.

"Oh, my god….. this is going to be so cool!" exclaimed Tonks. Remus looked much calmer than her, but he was still grinning.

"We were at Tonks' parent's houses, and her mum was watching this muggle show, _The Amazing Race. _It looked great, and when we saw that we could compete, we took no time in filling out our applications."

"I hope that we get to try different food….." added Tonks, smiling.

**Mario & Luigi- Team Mario**

"Mario and Luigi, the famous brothers."

They were both dressed in their normal clothing, with the classic hats.

"I can honestly not-a believe that we are actually on The Amazing Race!" exclaimed Mario cheerfully.

"Neither can I, big bro!" replied Luigi. "I've always been overshadowed by him, but this show… we will win it together!"

"I've heard that Bowser is coming on this race, so I'll have to keep an eye on Peach," explained Mario.

Luigi looked slightly crestfallen.

**Ron & Ginny- Team HP**

"Ron and Ginny, siblings."

Ron was wearing a striped tank top and a brown jumper, and Ginny was putting on a blue sweater over her purple shirt.

"I think that we have a good chance of winning this thing," mentioned Ron.

"If he stopped being such a git we would," muttered Ginny.

"Ginny's ticked off at me because I disapprove of her dating Dean Thomas. I just don't get why she couldn't pick someone better."

"Ron, it is not your problem who I go out with," said Ginny, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes it is! I'm your brother!" exclaimed Ron.

Ginny mutters something that gets censored.

**Rosalina & Baby Rosalina- Team Mario**

"Rosalina and Baby Rosalina, mother and daughter."

Rosalina was staring out into the distance, and the sun shimmered on her light blue dress. Baby Rosalina had her hair in a ponytail and looked ready to begin.

"My daughter and I have been guarding the cosmos for a very long time," said Rosalina dreamily.

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!" Baby Rosalina squealed excitedly. Her mum smiled.

"We wanted to take this opportunity to explore areas of the world outside of our home," explained Rosalina.

"Eeeeee!" exclaimed her daughter happily, jumping up and down.

**Seamus & Dean- Team HP**

"Seamus & Dean, roommates from Hogwarts."

Seamus had a red shirt, Gryffindor scarf and jeans on, while Dean was wearing a navy blue pullover and black pants.

"The main reason that we're going on the race is because, well, we sort of had to," laughed Seamus.

"Yeah," agreed Dean, grinning. "Professor McGonagall was signing up, and she wanted to bring Hogwarts pride and glory. She asked the students to apply, so I said, what the hell. Let's do it."

"But this should be really epic. Let's get this thing started!"

**Toad & Toadette- Team Mario**

"And finally…Toad and Toadette, best friends."

Toad had the normal blue shirt, white vest and black shorts and Toadette was wearing a pink dress. Both of them looked very excited.

"I met Toadette first day of High School," explained Toad.

"We were both just nervous 13 year-olds, and we got paired on a Science project. The rest is history." Toadette grinned and turned to her friend.

"There has been a bit of romantic tension," admitted Toad. "But we figured that if we just stayed friends, we'd both be happier."

"Yep!" exclaimed Toadette happily.

* * *

><p>"So there you have it," said Sally. "Which one of these twelve teams will have the right combination of brains, brawn and teamwork to win…. The Amazing Race. Let's find out."<p>

The 24 contestants were gathered in their pairs in the town square.

"Welcome!" exclaimed Sally. The teams cheered and Ron whistled.

"You are about to embark on a race. It will be crazy, scary, fun, exhilarating and nervewracking. But you are competing for one million galleons or coins, depending on who wins."

The applause is significantly louder than the last.

"Here's how it works. In this race, there are thirteen legs. At the end of every leg, there is a pit stop, where you can rest, recover and socialise with the other teams. However, you don't want to get there last. Because if you do….. you will probably be eliminated," explained Sally, grinning. Hermione bit her lip and Bowser looked around at the other competitors.

"You will be given money at the beginning of every leg. Spend it carefully, because after you've spent it all, you'll have nothing until the next leg."

"At the end of the last leg, there is a finish line. The first team to arrive there will win the prize, and _The Amazing Race_." Seamus grinned, and so did most of the other contestants.

"At the outside of town, there is a large hill. On top of this hill there are all of your bags, and on top of these, your clues. On my go, you can make your way through the maze-like streets to the hill and grab your bags and the clues. Read it, then get into one of twelve marked cars. What you do after that is completely up to you," finished Sally. Everybody looked ready to start.

Sally raised her arm up.

"Get ready." The contestants looked at their partners, many giving reassuring smiles.

"Race safe," said Sally. "Race hard….."

"GO!" shouted Sally. The teams sprinted into the nearby street, and began …._The Amazing Race_.

A/N:

Wow, I actually wrote that. Thought that I'd be sick of it halfway through. :D

So… yeah. Review (if you want) and look out for the next chapter (non-compulsory too). XD

Look on my profile for extras for the story!

Stay cool, readers.


End file.
